Hillary Clinton
"Soo... with Hillary Clinton already defeated in the elections, won't that mind if she gets a consolation prize as... the first Prime Minister of the United States of America? Well, I'm okay with that... because he just realized that the USA, all under a full-presidential system, would be a harsh, corrupt one, so they went to go parliament to repeal some bad laws and do some laws that are good... just easily... after Duterte told Trump to go parliament due to the fact that a parliament Philippines is better than the old one... so yeah. Now it's America's turn to go parliament after the Philippines... yet could be Trump's friend." --Su Ji-Hoon, America Goes Parliamentary Hillary Diane Rodham Clinton is an American politician who was the First Lady of the United States from 1993 to 2001, and served as the junior US Senator from New York from 2001 to 2009 and 67th United States Secretary of State from 2009 to 2013. She was the Democratic Party's nominee for President of the United States in the 2016 election. Born in Chicago, Illinois, USA and raised in the Chicago suburb of Park Ridge, Clinton graduated from Wellesley College in 1969 and earned a J.D. from Yale Law School in 1973. After serving as a congressional legal counsel, she moved to Arkansas and married Bill Clinton in 1975. In 1977, she co-founded Arkansas Advocates for Children and Families. She was appointed the first female chair of the Legal Services Corporation in 1978 and became the first female partner at Rose Law Firm the following year. As First Lady of Arkansas, she led a task force whose recommendations helped reform Arkansas's public schools. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, after Rodrigo Duterte finishes his state visit in Washington DC, Trump appointed her as the first Prime Minister of the United States after realizing that the parliament system is better than the presidential system, just as a "consolation prize" on the 2016 US elections. Category:Academics Category:Advocates Category:Americans Category:Arkansans Category:Arkansas Advocates for Children and Families Members Category:Autobiographers Category:Award Winners Category:Blondes Category:Cabinet Members Category:Cabinet of the United States Members Category:Caucasians Category:Chairpeople Category:Characters Category:Characters of British Descent Category:Characters of Canadian Descent Category:Characters of Dutch Descent Category:Characters of English Descent Category:Characters of French Descent Category:Characters of French-Canadian Descent Category:Characters of Scottish Descent Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Chicago Citizens Category:Children's Rights Activists Category:Christians Category:Clinton Family Members Category:Co-Founders Category:College Republicans Category:Company Directors Category:Congress Members Category:Congressional Legal Counsels Category:Counsels Category:Democrats Category:Deputy Supreme Leaders Category:Diplomats Category:Directors Category:Females Category:Feminists Category:Fictionalized Characters Category:First Gentlemen/First Ladies Category:Foreign Ministers Category:Founders Category:Grammy Award Winners Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Green-Eyed Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Illinoisians Category:Intellectual Property Lawyers Category:Junior Senators Category:Lawyers Category:Leaders Category:Legal Counsels Category:Legal Service Corporation Employees Category:Legal Writers Category:Little Rock, Arkansas Citizens Category:Memoirists Category:Methodists Category:Modern Characters Category:New Yorkers Category:Non-Fiction Writers Category:Obama Administration Cabinet Members Category:Park Ridge, Illinois Citizens Category:Partners Category:Political Writers Category:Politicians Category:Presidential Candidates Category:Presidential Nominees Category:Prime Ministers Category:Property Lawyers Category:Protestants Category:Real Life People Category:Republicans Category:Rodham Family Members Category:Rose Law Firm Members Category:Secretaries Category:Senate Members Category:Senators Category:Spouses Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Survivors Category:Task Force Leaders Category:Task Force Members Category:Trump Administration Cabinet Members Category:United Methodists Category:United States Congress Members Category:United States Senate Members Category:University of Arkansas School of Law Faculty Members Category:Walmart Employees Category:Wellesley College Alumnis Category:Women's Rights Activists Category:Writers Category:Yale Law School Alumnis